The Hunger Games : L'Histoire de Peeta
by LaureSe
Summary: Personne ne se demande ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Peeta? Comment a-t-il fini avec les carrières? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait quand il était étendu près de la rivière? De quoi lui et Haymitch ont-ils parlé en privé? Je vous promet, vous serez dépendants. Cette fiction est traduite de l'anglais, l'auteur est EscapeArtist25
1. La Moisson : Partie 1

Cette fiction est traduite, l'auteur est EscapeArtist25. Cette fiction est en trois partie. (The Hunger Games, l'Embrasement et La Révolte.)

* * *

**Bienvenue aux 74ème Hunger Games : Du point de vue de Peeta Mellark:**

J'ai ouvert mes yeux à l'odeur des pains fraichement cuits, un luxe dont la plupart des habitants du districts 12 n'ont pas. Je sais à quel point je suis chanceux, malgré le fait que ma famille est continuellement fâchée les uns sur les autres. Ma mère, Mera, est violente. En réalité, je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme à utiliser. Elle est stricte, oui, mais... Non, je ne dois pas lui trouver des excuses. Elle est violente. Quand mes frères ou moi avons mal agi, ou si elle pense que nous ayons mal agi, nous sommes frappés. Parfois juste à la ceinture, parfois avec une pelle chaude - cette chose en bois qu'on utilise pour sortir le pain du four-, pou encore avec la tige de métal qu'on utilise pour séparer le bois dans la cheminée.

Dehors, c'est une femme agréable et gentille, ne disant en public que ce qu'elle peut dire, ayant toujours un sourire courtois sur le visage, une poignée de main ferme et un aspect professionnel pour qu'elle soit sur d'avoir le respect dans la ville. Mon père, par contre, personne ne connait quoique ce soit sur lui. Il est simplement connu comme 'Le Boulanger'. Personne dans la ville ne l'appelle par son prénom, Lon. Il est gentil, patient et pourquoi ma mère et lui sont ensembles, je ne le saurai surement jamais. Je suis sur qu'il l'aime; il le doit pour supporter la façon dont elle agit. Elle le rabaisse tellement que cela me rend fou. Mais pour quelques raisons, il ne semble avoir aucun effet sur lui. Mon frère aîné, Riley pense qu'il a peur. Mais je pense qu'il n'en tient juste pas compte. C'est un homme facile à vivre, il l'a toujours été.

Je vis dans un quartier où se trouve spécialement des commerçants, comme le boucher ou le propriétaire des produits laitiers. Les autres parties de la ville comprennent la place avec son édifice de la Justice où les événements publiques ont lieu, comme les mariages. Il y a aussi un petit parc et quatre énormes télévisions - elles doivent à peu près avoir ma taille- placées autour de la place pour des annonces du Capitole. Le Maire vit là. Et ensuite, il y a ce qui est connu comme la plaque. Techniquement, c'est un marché au noir, mais beaucoup de nos pacificateurs s'y ravitaillent aussi. Il n'y a donc aucun problème, du moment que les marchands gardent le silence.

L'école du district se trouve entre la Plaque et la place. Nous avons une école primaire et secondaire. Les enfants commencent à cinq ans, et les secondaires commencent à douze ans. Ensuite, nous sommes gradués à dix-huit ans. Après l'école, il y a les mines. Car le district 12 fait le commerce des mines, c'est ce que nous produisons pour le capitole. La plupart des hommes ayant plus de 18 ans travaillent dans les mines, c'est probablement là où je finirai aussi. Nous avons la boulangerie, mais elle marche très bien avec une seule personne y travaillant. Et mon frère aîné s'en occupe déjà. Donc Riley et moi finiront certainement là-bas.

Les mines sont juste à côté de la Veine, où vivent essentiellement les pauvres de la ville. Toutes les maisons sont pareilles, et les appeler 'maison' est presque un euphémisme. Elles ressemblent plus à des cabanes. J'ai été à l'intérieure une fois. Il y a une petite cuisine à côté de la salle de séjour, pas de salle-à-manger. Les maisons avec des enfants sont constituées de deux pièces et une salle-de-bain, celles sans enfants ont uniquement une pièce. Le sol est fait d'un vieux plancher de bois, comme les murs et le plafond. La maison dans laquelle je suis rentré avait un toit fuyant et il y faisait très froid. Malheureusement, la partie la plus pauvre de la ville est aussi celle la plus habitée. J'essaye d'éviter la Veine le plus possible, voir le malheur des enfants m'énerve de trop.

Autour de toute la ville se trouve une clôture. Elle est électrifiée vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, sept jour sur sept, c'est la façon du Capitole pour nous garder à l'intérieur de notre district. Mais il y a des trous où des personnes s'introduisent, et je pense savoir qui y passe. Aller dans la forêt hors du district est un acte punissable de mort.

Je préfère vraiment mon père, patient, gentil, aimant. Mon frère, Riley, est un peu plus comme ma mère, et mon frère aîné, Jacob, semble avoir les meilleurs côtés de mon père et de ma mère réunis. Il est gentil sans devenir une chiffe molle, et il est sévère sans devenir méchant. C'est pourquoi il est déjà occupé d'apprendre comme reprendre la boulangerie. Tout ce que j'ai à faire est le glaçage des gâteaux.

Riley me fit une petite tape derrière la tête, taquin.

- Lève-toi abruti, c'est la moisson aujourd'hui.

C'est vrai. Nous sommes le premier septembre. Chaque premier septembre, le Capitole désigne un garçon et une fille de chaque districts pour concourir dans un jeu tordu dans le but de divertir les citoyens du Capitole. Je frotte mes yeux et m'étend, puis je me lève et me dirige vers notre salle-à-manger où les plats de fruits et de toasts m'attendent moi et mon frère. Jacob est assis juste à côté de mon père, buvant son café et lisant le journal. Ils semblaient être des clones, ils faisaient les mêmes choses. Ma mère dort encore. Riley me tapa encore, cette fois-ci à l'épaule, et nous rejoignit, s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour ne pas être gros, il mange tellement et est la personne la plus fainéante que je connaisse. Ca me dégoute la façon dont il traite la nourriture, comme s'il y en aura toujours plus, alors que des personnes s'en préoccupe chaque jours, n'en n'ayant pas assez.

A onze heures, Riley et moi devons prendre les pains invendu du jour précédent pour le vendre à la Plaque. Puisqu'il est moins cher là-bas, quelques personnes de la Veine peuvent alors se l'accorder. Parfois, quand je suis seul, je donne des mies de pains aux familles les plus affamées que je croise. Mais je ne peux le faire quand Riley est avec moi, il ne le dirait surement pas à ma mère, mais aux pacificateurs.

- C'est le temps d'y aller voyou, Riley me tape encore une fois l'arrière de la tête.

Il mit le panier vide, où nous avions mis les pain, sur son épaule, et me fit un signe de tête vers l'autre panier pour que je le prenne. Ce que je fis, et puis nous retournons à la maison, comme tout les matins. Quand je reviens, il y a deux habits posés sur mon lit. Un pour moi et l'autre pour Riley. Ma famille n'est pas assez riche pour pouvoir nous acheter des costumes, mais nous sommes quand même bien habillé. Je porte une chemise grise, un pantalon kaki et des chaussures noires.

Riley porte un tee-shirt noir, fraîchement repassé, avec un pantalon blanc et des chaussures noires. J'utilise une peu plus d'eau qu'à la normal pour être sur que mes cheveux soient à peu près présentables, et me lave le visage. Malheureusement, peu importe le nombre de fois que je le lave, l'anxiété et l'appréhension peinte sur mon visage ne voulaient partir. Je n'ai mon nom dans la moisson que cinq fois, certaines personnes de mon âge ont leur nom dix fois ou même vingt. Cela dépendait s'ils ont signé pour du tessarae. Le nom de Riley y est inscrit sept fois puisqu'il a dix-huit ans. Les chances que l'un de nous soit appelés sont minces puisqu'il y a environ un millier de garçons dans notre district. Mais quelqu'un doit être choisit.

La place est remplie de personnes, tout les garçons éligibles attendent de l'autre côté d'un corde épaisse, ensuite il y a une petite allée qui mène vers la scène. Là où les malchanceux devront se tenir quand leur nom sera appelé. De l'autre coté de cette petite allée, il y a une autre corde, là où les filles doivent attendre. Toutes les familles des personnes susceptibles d'être choisies se tiennent derrière nous, espérant le meilleur, mais s'attendant aussi au pire.

Je lance un regard à l'arrière vers ma famille. Mon père était occupé de ronger l'ongle de son pouce, un signe montrant à quel point il était anxieux. Mon frère, Jacob, était juste à côté de lui et il me regardait, il leva alors son pouce, comme s'il voulait dire 'Puisse le sort être avec toi'.

Ma mère, par contre, était occupée de parler avec une autre voisine, parlant de je ne sais quoi -certainement des potins. On aurait pu croire qu'elle ne se souciait pas de ce qui allait arriver, ou alors qu'elle était certaine que tout irait bien. J'aime ma mère, mais parfois, je ne comprend pas comment elle peut être si insensible.

Mon frère, Riley, me rappela à l'ordre, me disant de regarder devant moi. En effet, Effie Trinket faisait son apparition. Derrière son micro et les boules de verres où elle retirera les noms, se trouvait trois chaises, faites de bois et de velours. Une d'elle est destinée à Effie, une autre pour le Maire et ensuite pour notre seul vainqueur des Hunger Games, Haymitch Abernathy. Il ne se trouve pas sur sa chaise. Tout le monde sait qu'il est toujours saoul, il est donc certainement quelque part, occupé de boire. Il s'en fout si la moisson est obligatoire, il fera son apparition quand il en aura envie.

Effie s'assit sur la chaise à côté du Maire Undersee. Quand deux heures sonna, le Maire se lève pour se diriger vers le micro, et commence à lire l'histoire de Panem, comme il le fait chaque année. Les rébellions, bla bla bla, les Jours Sombres, bla bla bla. Je n'y prête plus vraiment attention désormais. C'est toujours la même histoire que nous entendons des milliers de fois.

Ensuite, à peu près vers la fin du discours du Maire, un Haymitch très saoul et peu soigné chancelle sur la scène et essaya de faire une étreinte à Effie. Dégoutée, elle le repoussa et remit ses cheveux en place avant de s'avancer à son tour vers le devant de la scène.

Effie Trinkets marche, excitée, vers le micro. Elle nous dit avec son étrange et arrogant accent du Capitole; 'Joyeux Hunger Games' comme si c'était des sortes de vacances, 'Et puisse le sort vous être favorable!'

Ensuite elle nous raconte à quel point elle est heureuse d'être là, mais moi, tout ce que je veux, c'est la fin de cette journée. Et je m'en fous si il y a un grand festin entre amis et famille après la moisson. Ce sont tous les amis de ma mère de toute façon. Je sais qu'il y aura deux familles du district 12 qui auront du chagrin pendant que nous serions en train de faire la fête, et ce n'est pas normal.

Effie prit une grande inspiration et déclara 'Les filles en premier'. Je croise les doigts, espérant que ce ne soit pas une fille que je connaisse. C'est horrible de toute façon, mais ça l'est encore plus quand c'est quelqu'un que vous avez déjà rencontré.

Effie se racla la gorge et regarde alors son papier.

- Primrose Everdeen! annonce-t-elle.

Mes yeux tombent directement vers le sol. Non seulement je la connais, mais elle n'a que douze ans. _Douze! _Comment le Capitole peut être aussi cruel pour envoyer une fille de douze ans vers sa mort presque certaine juste pour le divertissement! Je ne peux supporter de regarder la pauvre fille marcher vers la scène, je ne peux supporter de regarder l'expression sur le visage de sa grande soeur. Mais soudain, quelque chose se passa, quelque chose qui me fit relever la tête. Katniss, une fille de seize ans que je rencontre souvent à la Plaque, et avec qui je n'ai eu affaire qu'une fois, court vers sa soeur.

- Prim! Non! Je suis volontaire! Je suis volontaire comme tribut! crie-t-elle.

La foule, qui murmurait quelque instant au part avant à quel point c'était injuste qu'une fille de douze ans soit envoyée dans l'arène, devient silencieuse. Tout le monde, sauf Effie.

- C'est charmant, dit-elle.

Ce n'est _pas_ charmant!

- Mais je pense qu'il y a une règle à respecter selon laquelle nous présentons les tributs et ensuite, nous demandons pour les volontaires, et...

J'ai arrêté d'écouter à ce moment. Jusqu'à ce que le Maire dise que cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Je veux regarder ailleurs, mais je ne peux pas. Je regarde donc, avec horreur, la fille dont je suis amoureux marcher vers la scène, grimper les marches et prendre sa place aux côtés d'Effie.

* * *

**Voila le premier chapitre, j'espère que ma traduction vous aura plus,**

**donnez-moi vos reviews, vos avis sur la traduction, mais aussi sur la fiction.**

**Bises, X.**


	2. La Moisson : Partie 2

A ma surprise, mon narcissique de frère, Riley, était celui qui me consolait alors que je regardais en horreur la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Il était le seul à être au courant à propos de mes sentiments pour elle. Ma mère m'aurait battu si elle le savait, mon père comprendrait, mais comme il ne sait pas garder un secret -spécialement avec ma mère. Et mon frère aîné, Jacob, est indifférent de tout. C'est à peine s'il écoute.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Si une fille du district 12 a la chance de sortir d'ici vivante, c'est elle, dit il, regardant dans sa direction.

Il essayait de m'aider, et je le suis reconnaissant pour ça, mais ça ne soulage pas ma peine, bien qu'il ait raison. Elle est la plus forte personne que je connaisse.

Je l'ai rencontré quand j'avais cinq ans. Elle et moi étions dans la même classe en primaire. A notre premier jour d'école, mon père m'y emmena, et sa mère fit de même. Quand la mère de Katniss rencontra le professeur, mon père se baissa près de moi et me chuchota;

- Je voulais épouser cette femme, il pointait sa maman.

- Mais elle vient de la Veine, lui dis-je.

- Elle ne l'était pas avant. Elle s'est mariée à un mineur.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça?

Tout le monde savait que les mineurs étaient les plus pauvres du district.

- Parce que quand il chante, même les oiseaux s'arrête pour l'écouter.

Je regardais sa mère et à un moment croisé les yeux de Katniss, qui me regardait elle aussi. J'ai rapidement tourner la tête.

Plus tard, ce jour-là, nous avions une leçon de musique dans la coure de l'école. Le professeur demanda si quelqu'un connaissait la chanson du pré et sa main s'est élevée dans les airs. Elle se leva pour chanter. Je ne lui prêtais pas attention, j'étais occupé de bavarder avec un copain, mais ensuite, j'ai entendu un son harmonieux. Un son qu'elle détenait indubitablement de son père. Je n'écoutais pas les paroles, seulement sa voix. Et puis j'ai remarqué que les oiseaux arrêtaient leur pépiements. Et je me suis souvenu des mots de mon père "... même les oiseaux s'arrêtent pour écouter". J'étais hypnotisé par sa voix, c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai eu le béguin pour elle.

Quand nous avions onze ans, un horrible accident eut lieu dans les mines et plusieurs travailleurs sont décédés, dont son père. Le jour suivant, à l'école, j'ai immédiatement chercher après elle, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'est pas venue une semaine entière. Ce vendredi-là, je revenais de l'école et partit directement dans la vestibule, quand j'ai entendu ma mère mentionner sa famille.

- Eh bien, _j_'ai entendu que sa femme ne prenait même plus soin de ses filles. Elles ont seulement onze et sept ans. Comment peut-on faire ça?

C'était la première fois que j'ai entendu mon père répliquer.

- Oh, tais-toi Mera. Tu serais aussi perdue si cela t'arrivais.

- Non, je ne le serais pas. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour épouser un homme de la Veine, lui dit ma mère, dégoutée.

Mon père était fâché comme je ne l'avais jamais vu, mais il n'a jamais levé la main sur ma mère, ils ont donc juste crié l'un sur l'autre pendant un moment. Je suis allé dans ma chambre et regardais par la fenêtre pendant un long moment, fixant la fumée de la mine désormais fermée au loin. Je ne pouvais me retenir de penser que le Capitole était à blâmé. Je me demandais si la mère de Katniss était trop fâchée pour s'occuper d'elles. Comment mangeaient-elles? Les gens de la Veine sont déjà très maigres. Je me disais que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour aider, mais je ne savais quoi.

La semaine suivante, Katniss et sa soeur, Prim, retournèrent à l'école. Ses habits devenaient déjà larges, et j'espérais pouvoir aider. Même juste lui parler. Je mis un point d'honneur à passer chez elle après l'école, ne tenant compte de ce que mes frères diraient à mes parents. Je voulais lui parler et m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Même si elle ne l'était pas, je voulais qu'elle sache que quelqu'un était là pour elle. Après mes devoirs, j'ai réussi à m'échapper de chez moi et à m'introduire dans la Veine. Mais avant que je n'ai atteint sa maison, je la vis courir vers la clôture.

- NON! criai-je.

Elle ne devait pas savoir que la clôture était électrifiée. J'ai crié après elle plusieurs fois, courant dans sa direction, mais elle ne m'a jamais entendu. Un instant plus tard, elle était de l'autre côté du grillage, sauve. J'étais dans la crainte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait? Pourquoi risquait-elle sa vie pour aller de l'autre côté de cette clôture. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas?

La curiosité me prenait, et je l'ai entendu pendant une heure, ensuite deux, puis trois heures s'étaient écoulées, quand je vis une silhouette de sa taille passer en-dessous de la clôture. Elle avait un sac dans sa main que je n'avais pas remarqué au part avant. Quand elle arrivait près de moi, je pus voir à travers le sac. Il contenait différentes feuilles, mais surtout des aiguilles de Pins. Puisque j'avais déjà des ennuies de toute façon, je me suis décidé de rester un peu plus longtemps. De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir par la fenêtre sa cuisine. La mère de Katniss était assise dans une chaise, regardant dans le vide, aucune expression sur le visage. Prim était occupée de se plaindre qu'elle avait faim, mais elle ne reçut aucune réponses.

Katniss mit les aiguilles de Pin dans de l'eau à chauffer. En dix minutes, elle versa le mélange dans trois bols, et força sa mère à manger avant de se nourrir elle-même. C'était triste à voir, je voulais désespérément leur apporter du pain, mais je devais préparer un plan.

C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai proposé de vendre les vieux pains à la Plaque. Je pensais qu'après avoir vendu mes pains, je pourrai lui donner quelque chose. Ma mère n'était pas sûre de l'idée, mais elle donna son accord.

Quand les semaines s'écoulaient, je pouvais voir des changements chez Katniss. La petite fille heureuse qui aimait chantait devenait distante et inaccessible. Elle ne se portait plus jamais volontaire pour quoi que ce soit, et personne ne l'a entendu rechanté depuis l'accident. Elle venait juste s'assoir, jour après jour, avec l'impression qu'elle devait faire des choses plus importantes que l'histoire de Panem. Chaque jours, dès que la cloche sonnait, elle partait en courant.

Un jour, alors que son père était mort depuis plusieurs semaines, j'ai eu ma première entrevue avec elle hors de l'école. C'était un jour de pluie, donc je courrais à la maison pour éviter d'être trempé. Quand j'ai eu fini mes devoirs, j'ai entendu du bruit dans les poubelles à l'extérieur. Ce n'est pas trop grave, parfois, des enfants de la Veine viennent fouiller les poubelles, à la recherche de nourriture. Ma mère allait toujours leur crier après, et ils partaient. Mais ce n'était pas une fille ordinaire de la Veine, c'était _elle_.

Ma mère a immédiatement commencé à lui crié qu'elle devait partir, et je la regardais pas ma fenêtre. Elle repartit avec rien, et se laissa tomber en dessous d'un arbre, s'accrochant à lui, et laissant son corps glisser par terre. Sous la pluie, je remarquais ses habits collés à sa peau, et c'est à ce moment-là que je m'aperçus à quel point elle était devenue maigre. Elle crevait de faim. Elle était faible, elle ne fuyait pas, elle n'avait plus la force. Je savais que sa pauvre mère ne pouvait les approvisionner et que son père n'était plus là. Elle se nourrissait de feuille et de Pin, mais ce n'était pas assez. J'ai immédiatement couru au rez-de-chaussez, dans la boulangerie, et laissé tomber deux pains dans le feu. Les extrémités étaient devenues noires, mais le milieu était encore bon pour manger. J'ai dis à mon père que j'allais nourrir les cochons. Il a à peine regardé vers moi, me donnant son accord. Je sortis donc de la boulangerie, en dessous du toit et j'ai jeté les pains dans sa direction. Elle les remarqua à terre et leva ses yeux vers moi, pensant que je ne les avais peut-être pas lancé pour elle, que je me débarrassais juste d'eux. J'ai donc fait un signe de tête vers eux, et lui dit 'Prend-les'. Elle n'a rien dit, mais le regard dans ses yeux quand elle a récupéré les pains dans ses mains était assez pour moi. Elle était reconnaissante.

Ma mère avait vu ce que j'avais fait.

- Stupide garçon! me dit-elle, lançant une ceinture dans ma direction. Si tu en nourris une, tout les autres viendront fouiller nos poubelles!

Elle me frappa, encore et encore, sur mon dos, mon visage, mes bras, mon cou, partout. Je repartis le lendemain à l'école avec un oeil au beurre noir. Comme punition, elle me laissait vendre les pains à la Plaque, mais seulement si Riley venait avec moi. Elle me dit que de cette façon, je regarderais les enfants de la Veine mourir de faim, mais que je ne pourrai vendre du pain seulement aux gens qui en ont les moyens. Si seulement elle savait que, quand les semaines passaient, Katniss venait à la Plaque de plus en plus, avec de plus en plus de gibier. Elle rapportait des écureuils, du poison, des baies, et même une fois un cerf, avec l'aide de son camarade de la Veine, Gale. Je supposais qu'ils chassaient ensembles pour nourrir leur familles. Elle semblait aller mieux. Je me suis dit que, si elle avait assez de force pour chasser, cela voulait dire qu'elle mangeait assez pour garder sa famille et elle en vie. C'était assez pour que je dorme mieux le soir. Katniss et Gale venaient parfois m'acheter du pain, et chaque fois, je voulais lui parler, lui demander comment elle allait, comment je pouvais l'aider. Mais j'étais trop nerveux quand Gale était là, et trop effrayé de ce que Riley pouvait dire à maman.

Elle et Gale semblaient devenir de plus en plus proche, et je pouvais dire qu'il pensait à elle plus qu'une amie. Elle ne semblait pas ressentir la même chose pour lui, mais elle est passé par beaucoup de chose, et je suis sur qu'une romance n'est pas ce qu'elle a à l'esprit. Elle était à la tête d'un foyer. Elle avait d'autre choses à faire. Mais cela m'ennuyait quand même un peu quand les travailleurs de la Plaque parlaient de leur inévitable futur. J'aurais espéré que c'était d'elle et moi qu'ils parlaient, mais Gale était fort et un bon chasseur. Donc, si par chance, elle finissait avec lui, ce ne serait pas si mal, au moins, elle ne sera pas affamée.

Mes pensées reviennent vers le présent quand Effie annonce qu'elle va tirer le nom du garçon. Je croise les doigts pour que ce soit Gale, pour deux raisons: D'une, il est assez fort et capable, et de deux, il l'aime, et il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour la protéger. Mais mes espoirs sont réduits à néant quand Effie lit le nom.

- Peeta Mellark.

Je n'y pense pas. Je ne m'autorise pas à y penser. Je me concentre à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je répète ce mouvement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux côté d'Effie et qu'elle annonce à tout Panem que les tributs du districts 12 sont à côté d'elle. Katniss me regarde. Elle se souvient de moi. Je ne peux pas en retirer plus de son expression. Je ne m'autorise pas à la regarder. C'est trop difficile.

Mais mes yeux dévient dans sa direction, et je veux la regarder dans les yeux et lui dire en quelque sorte que je suis là pour elle. Qu'elle peut me parler. Mais c'est trop tard, parce que les Pacificateurs l'escortèrent dans la pièce où elle dira au revoir à sa famille. Et, en même temps, ils me conduisent dans la mienne.

Jacob, Riley et ma mère sont dans la pièce, mais pas mon père. Je n'ai pas le temps que m'en soucier. Jacob me fit une petite tape sur l'épaule et à contrecoeur, m'enlaça en ne disant rien. A ma surprise, ma mère sanglote, puis elle vit un Pacificateur dans le coin de la pièce et doit garder sa réputation, elle commence donc à raconter des ragots.

- Eh bien, tu sais, peut-être que le District 12 aura un vainqueur cette année.

Je sais qu'elle ne parle pas de moi, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je préfère que Katniss gagne de toute façon. Elle a une famille à s'occuper, deux garçons qui l'aime. Et l'un d'eux sera toujours en vie après les Jeux. Moi, je n'ai rien. Ma famille n'a pas besoin de moi. Mes amis n'ont pas besoin de moi. Je ne laisse pas de fille derrière moi. Je la suis dans l'arène. Si je peux la garder en vie, je pourrais mourir en paix, sachant que j'ai servi à quelque chose. Je veux juste montrer au Capitole que nous ne sommes pas juste des pions dans leur divertissement. Nous avons des sentiments, et nous sommes capables d'éprouver du chagrin, du regret et de la peine, juste comme ils le sont. Je planifie que d'une façon ou d'une autre, avant que je meure, je montrerai au pays entier que les Hunger Games ne sont pas justes.

Riley n'en dit pas plus non plus, il est juste assis à côté de moi sur le canapé. Mon père convainc les Pacificateurs de le laisser rentrer quand ils partent. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et mis sa main sur mon épaule.

- Pas de chance, hein mon fils?

Il me donne une petite tape sur le dos.

- Ecoute, nous t'aimons. Tous. Et nous t'encouragerons. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour la famille de Katniss. Si elle... il lutte pour trouver les mots.

- ...meurt, je promet que je m'occuperai de sa mère et sa soeur, sans me soucier combien de fois ta mère s'énervera.

J'étouffe un rire. Et réalise avec horreur que cela pourrait être la dernière fois que je ris. J'enlace mon père et lui dit que je ferai de mon mieux, bien que je ne veux pas dire que je ferai de mon mieux pour survivre. Je veux dire que je ferai de mon mieux pour la garder en vie. Mais il ne le sait pas.

- Tu es plus qu'un pion dans leur Jeux. Ne te perds pas, il dit, juste avant que les Pacificateurs le pousse hors de la pièce.

Ces mots étaient exactement ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre.

* * *

**Voila le deuxième chapitre. Je vais essayer de mettre la suite assez vite.**

**N'oubliez pas les reviews :)**


End file.
